<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Перекусил легонько by Riru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525400">Перекусил легонько</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru'>Riru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>дрейклошные стишко-булочки [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Blood and Gore, M/M, Mild Language, Poetry, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:48:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Никто не устоит перед Трафальгаром Ло, особенно красивый чешуйчатый динозавр по колено в расчлёненке (он просто ещё не знает).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trafalgar D. Water Law/X Drake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>дрейклошные стишко-булочки [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2020 one piece fall fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Перекусил легонько</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано для команды Minion Island на One Piece fall fest 2020 на выкладку канона.</p><p>Поэма из пирожков с мясом, 57 штук.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>однажды ло случайно врезал<br/>
дозорной роже походя<br/>
а тот вдруг как преобразился<br/>
и просто взял да и напал</p><p>ну как сказать преобразился<br/>
короче сильно снихуя<br/>
стал он ебучим динозавром<br/>
и еле ло тогда сбежал</p><p>слегка укутавшись бинтами<br/>
задумался внезапно ло<br/>
а ведь уёбаный дозорный<br/>
встречался уж ему кажись</p><p>пришлося залезать в архивы<br/>
но ничего ло не нашёл<br/>
какой-то очень славный малый<br/>
успех в дозоре все дела</p><p>и как-то даже вышло скучно<br/>
ну как с такой вот чешуёй<br/>
большим красивым динозавром<br/>
служить добра идеям бля</p><p>да и не только хвост развесив<br/>
красивым был высокий гад<br/>
такой весь рыжий и со шрамом<br/>
на подбородке волевом</p><p>и стал ло ждать их новой встречи<br/>
не то чтоб прямо лишь её<br/>
с командой вольно плавал всюду<br/>
и изредка припоминал</p><p>нежданно встретился дозорный<br/>
набросился средь бела дня<br/>
и ладно бы ло трахнуть чтобы<br/>
но нет удумал перегрызть</p><p>команду спешно скрыв оттуда<br/>
удар пришлося ло принять<br/>
и вышел кусь довольно больный<br/>
прям вот сказать бы дохуя</p><p>оставил светоч сил дозора<br/>
в снегу пирата подыхать<br/>
ну не навёл он явно справок<br/>
чем кстати очень ло задел</p><p>и почему в снегу-то сраном<br/>
из всех ведь мест вот как назло<br/>
даже вставать ло не хотелось<br/>
пока совсем не подзамёрз</p><p>вальяжно впёршись на подлодку<br/>
ну ладно еле доползя<br/>
зашился ло как мог красиво<br/>
и повалился нахуй спать</p><p>и снилися снега миньона<br/>
высоких гор черна гряда<br/>
в разводах льда всё там застыло<br/>
ну или слёз но хуй поймёшь</p><p>проснулся он под вой медведя<br/>
уж очень тот переживал<br/>
погладив теплёнького бепо<br/>
воспрял ло духом и ожил</p><p>из головы не шёл дозорный<br/>
бросается как не в себя<br/>
совсем поди не кормят психа<br/>
ло аппетитный или что</p><p>поговорить с ним захотелось<br/>
на что-то может намекнуть<br/>
ну типа там союз оформить<br/>
в итоге остров ло сыскал</p><p>а берег встретил живописной<br/>
прям от воды горою тел<br/>
ну как скорее уж ошмётков<br/>
таких мясистых все дела</p><p>картина ло была знакома<br/>
аж сердце ёкнуло в груди<br/>
кишки на ветках руки ноги<br/>
зажёгся в общем интерес</p><p>команду в лодке ло оставил<br/>
ну не спасать же каждый раз<br/>
кто знает может этот буйный<br/>
и не умеет говорить</p><p>нашелся хмурый дрейк в пещере<br/>
стоял и горестно вздыхал<br/>
среди плескающих струй крови<br/>
и опадающих кусков</p><p>что странно был он человеком<br/>
вон белый плащ заляпал весь<br/>
погодьте а какого хуя<br/>
а как тогда он всех тут вскрыл</p><p>ответ пришёл довольно быстро<br/>
ну как пришёл скорей влетел<br/>
уже хвостом большим зелёным<br/>
смяв распоследнее кругом</p><p>примерно выбрав направленье<br/>
ло спешно прыгнул на скалу<br/>
комично зверь кругом побегал<br/>
и снизу вдумчиво застыл</p><p>ну повещаю с возвышенья<br/>
опасливо ло рассудил<br/>
и как предложит ему еблю<br/>
а что такого ну вот что</p><p>вот может быть ло возбуждают<br/>
куски из мяса и костей<br/>
что и людьми побыли вроде<br/>
а тут уже вполне и нет</p><p>обратно дрейк преобразился<br/>
стоял такой в кровище весь<br/>
и говорит я чёт не понял<br/>
походу я слегка оглох</p><p>а ло такой да ладно дрейк-я<br/>
так изукрасил всё кругом<br/>
ну явно ведь тебя заводит<br/>
в кишках по локоть утопать</p><p>не вижу связи извини уж<br/>
насупился упрямо дрейк<br/>
и я здесь не по той причине<br/>
что ты себе вообразил</p><p>на что коронною ухмылкой<br/>
с маньячным взглядом одарил<br/>
дозорного ло и протяжно<br/>
сказал вот верю прям совсем</p><p>запарил бля по делу здесь я<br/>
не стоит так меня бесить<br/>
упорно дрейк ему талдычил<br/>
себя как мог он убеждал</p><p>послушай господин дозорный<br/>
мне если честно по хую<br/>
зачем ты всё тут так увешал<br/>
красиво в разные кишки</p><p>я просто впечатлился очень<br/>
подумал может быть тебе<br/>
хотелось б в крови поебаться<br/>
ло уж разжёвывал как мог</p><p>заржал на это вдруг дозорный<br/>
вот ведь уёбок ло с душой<br/>
и уж подумывал съебаться<br/>
но снова дрейк заговорил</p><p>по-твоему я обделённый<br/>
вниманием на поебстись<br/>
и из-за этого вестимо<br/>
хожу да жру людей вот так</p><p>продолжив странно улыбаться<br/>
дрейк будто взвешивал чего<br/>
под глупой рыжей шевелюрой<br/>
и ло разглядывал вот гад</p><p>ло поморгал уж для приличья<br/>
глаза почти не закатил<br/>
ну ходишь может по приказу<br/>
но жрёшь-то точно неспроста</p><p>вокруг ты погляди придурок<br/>
тут же сплошное мастерство<br/>
причалишь и вот сразу видно<br/>
здесь побывал большой чудак</p><p>а я ценю души порывы<br/>
и сам люблю порасчленять<br/>
подумал вдруг тебе и правда<br/>
такое не с кем обсудить</p><p>надоедало потихоньку<br/>
ну право слово ло же ведь<br/>
не на помойке вдруг нашёлся<br/>
может пошёл бы этот дрейк</p><p>я всё же что-то недопонял<br/>
какой тебе-то в этом прок<br/>
ты ведь пират а я дозорный<br/>
мне всё равно тебя ловить</p><p>так страж порядка я ж не против<br/>
со скукой отозвался ло<br/>
вперёд хоть рыжим хоть зелёным<br/>
но просто как-нибудь потом</p><p>сурово с осужденьем будто<br/>
вздохнул уж дрейк который раз<br/>
давай тогда начнём с начала<br/>
с чего по-твоему я за</p><p>да блядь тупое ты полено<br/>
спроси я сука коли знай<br/>
насколько можно быть не умным<br/>
трагично к небу ло воззвал</p><p>для верности вздохнув еще раз<br/>
глянув на мясо и кишки<br/>
дрейк поднял голову на солнце<br/>
красиво радужкой сверкнув</p><p>и от такого его взгляда<br/>
мог ло ещё сто раз спросить<br/>
пока дурак не согласится<br/>
иль не куснёт слегка опять</p><p>когда всё так переменилось<br/>
ло вдруг подумал под себя<br/>
он так меня поранил что ли<br/>
или какая-то судьба</p><p>в глазах у дрейка разливались<br/>
и гор кайма и снег и лед<br/>
под чёрным сводом на миньоне<br/>
под звёздным небом дохуя</p><p>послушай парень это тупо<br/>
тут сотня типа вскрытых тел<br/>
они вонять уж скоро станут<br/>
отвлёк его от мыслей дрейк</p><p>ну как-то просто нахуй надо<br/>
и скользко в крови ко всему<br/>
но я не против ещё где-то<br/>
если тебе оно нормуль</p><p>ло растерялся как-то даже<br/>
картины льдинок отогнал<br/>
то есть слезаю и мы вместе<br/>
идём ебаться не в крови</p><p>ну это как придётся парень<br/>
животно улыбнулся дрейк<br/>
ты же не думаешь дурного<br/>
что нежен вдруг я или да</p><p>выходит дрейк его и правда<br/>
сейчас куда-то приглашал<br/>
решительно в глаза так пырил<br/>
в ловушку может но насрать</p><p>что зверь ты вижу я отсюда<br/>
да и вблизи уже видал<br/>
слезая ло решил отметить<br/>
я всё же с памятью дружу</p><p>задумчиво его дрейк смерил<br/>
от головы до самых ног<br/>
не понял как ты выжил кстати<br/>
я признаю я впечатлён</p><p>о да и всё ещё не знаешь<br/>
как жутко буду тебе мстить<br/>
но как-нибудь под настроенье<br/>
сегодня явно не оно</p><p>дрейк странно так на это хмыкнул<br/>
как будто верит и дрожит<br/>
да нихуя только не сделать<br/>
ло с раскрасивой чешуёй</p><p>и вот плетясь среди ошмётков<br/>
за психом хуй пойми куда<br/>
ло понял что и сам не знает<br/>
захочется ли проверять</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>